


Calling The Assassians

by TheXIIISAssassin (ChaoticEmpressWolf)



Series: AC: Call to Arms [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEmpressWolf/pseuds/TheXIIISAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a BIG SPOILER ALERT! If you have not beaten AC3 and you DON'T want SPOILERS...please leave now! I will not be held responsible for your tears and broken-ness if you continue past here.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a message summoning all of the Assassin Brotherhood worldwide. If you can read this please, come. I need your help.

There are many things that can happen in a person's life. For the most part there can always be found, a small bit of good in them. But there is one thing, no matter how hard I try, I cannot find good in. The death of someone you cared about. All of the "They're in a better place now."s and "They'll always be in your heart."s never take away the sting. What most find it hard to deal with is when that loved one wasn't even real. How do you deal with it? How do you move on? How do you explain to the sympathizers-turned-naysayers and their now stinging words? "How can you care about someone who's not real?" or "Wait, what are you crying for? They're not real." 

For me the loss of Desmond Miles hit like a ton of bricks. I didn't really think I was all that attached to him. Until the end. I saw it coming, and just like Rebbecca, Shaun and William....I was powerless to stop it. I watched in sudden absolute terror as he died. Then later watched as Abstergo took his body. And now...I want to cry, scream, rant and rave...even though for me...it's been months. But how do you deal with this feeling? Please any information would be helpful.

 

 

(In all seriousness I am looking to form a multi-author collection of works on how people felt about Desmond's death. Any and all media and mediums are welcome)


	2. and I have died a thousand deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Author: http://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisms/pseuds/asterisms
> 
> He is not afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's notes:
> 
> Do not insult Desmond Miles in front of me I will fight you (which I second!)
> 
> My notes: This is a well written piece and fully explains (in my eyes) some of the thoughts that were most likely going through Desmond's mind in those last precious moments. 
> 
> The first of what I hope will be many more AC Desmond dedication pieces.

So this is the end.

He waits, but the rush of emotion doesn’t come. He feels no sorrow. There is no anger. He is not afraid.

He had always known that he would die young. But he is not young, not really. He is so much more than twenty-five years, and it hurts. It always hurts.

 

There is poison on his breath. Cyanide drips down his throat and he knows that he will not leave this temple alive. There is nothing he can do now.

 

He is so tired.

 

Voices long since silenced call out to him, and the tang of copper is cloying and bright as it hangs from his teeth and stains his vision red. He feels it in his bones, and it is an ache that never seems to fade. Days and months and years clog his veins. They cling to his ribs and fill his lungs with dust and ash.

 

His hands are shaking. There is so much that he hasn’t done. There is so much that he still has to do. But then, that isn’t true. Not anymore. All that remains for him now is death.

 

He hasn’t spoken to his mom is years.

 

He remembers her laugh, but he cannot picture her face. He does not remember her smile. He can still see the way she seemed to glow in the sunlight, but he cannot recall the songs she used to sing. He remembers stories of faraway lands and hidden blades, but he does not know her voice. Memories that are not his own have taken her place. He wants his mother back, but he knows that he is the one who was stolen. He is the one who ran away.

He does not remember. He hopes she will not remember him.

 

He takes one more breath, knowing that it will be his last.

His eyes close and it is as if the world is cradled beneath his skin.

 

He is not afraid.

 

The decision is made.

The world is saved.

 

He places his hand against the pedestal and all he knows is fire.

 

my name is desmond miles and i have died a thousand deaths


	3. Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wonderful fanpic by the very talented Rimiter of Deviantart. I have full permission to put this piece here as long as I link back...soo here's the link! http://rimiter.deviantart.com/

[C.....Can you....hear me? My name i-Miles...I repeat....my name is Desmond Miles!.....called....Sub....16.....](http://rimiter.deviantart.com/art/ERROR-500366103)


End file.
